Human Once More
by tru-girl
Summary: Jordan's been Avatar for barely two years and yet he's fed up of it. He wants out. So he decides to become human for a short time so he can finally visit Molly. But there's more to it as he visits Nurasia. And who has his powers anyway?
1. Returning To Earth

Chapter 1 – Returning To Earth

**Chapter 1**** – Returning To Earth**

He looked around. It was the Temple of the Heart. He thought he saw something. He turned around but there was no one there. He breathed a sigh of relief.

It had been only four years since the great race. It felt like forever though since he had seen that sweet smile, hypnotising eyes and rebellious personality. He remembered seeing her go…

He shook his head.

'Jordan, concentrate! You're the Avatar! You have just finished your training and you came here to talk to the Creators. Quit thinking about her!' he scolded himself.

But she wouldn't leave his mind. He missed her so much. He wanted to see her so much.

There wasn't much point. She would look older than him anyway even though he was two years older than her. It was a curse of being the Avatar. You never looked older than you did when you became Avatar.

He touched the pyramid in the centre of the room. It glowed and out came the Creators. They surrounded Jordan.

'We did not summon for you,' one of them said.

'What do you want?' another asked.

Jordan sighed.

'I just want to be human again. It was so much easier. You've told me that I am not allowed to visit Earth again, why?' Jordan yelled.

'If you visit Earth, we fear you will grow too attached to Eva.'

'We fear you will forget what you are.'

'We fear you will refuse to come back to Oban.'

Jordan got very angry.

'Well maybe I don't want to come back to Oban! Maybe I have had enough of being Avatar! Just give someone else the job!' he shouted.

There was a short silence.

'We can give the position of Avatar to someone else.'

'But are you really sure?'

Jordan thought for a moment.

'You mean I can go back to being ordinary? Would I ever be able to return back to an Avatar?' Jordan asked.

'You could go back to being an Avatar and you would be normal.'

'We can only let you be an ordinary human for a week.'

'If you want to be normal for longer, you can.'

'But you will never be able to be an Avatar again.'

'It is your choice.'

'Eva is right now on Earth celebrating her 18th birthday.'

'Time has passed even slower than you thought.'

'It has been less than three years since the great race.'

Jordan groaned. He lost track of time very easily on Oban. It felt so long that he always felt it was years later.

'I'm going to become human. If this is what I'm like now, imagine what I'll be like in five years! I just want to see her before she changes and gets married and has kids. That's all,' he muttered.

The Creators swirled around Jordan at full speed now.

'We understand.'

'But remember any longer than a week and you will never be Avatar again!'

They swirled faster and faster around him. Jordan felt himself get weaker and weaker than before. He felt more unprotected, more human.

When the Creators stopped swirling around him he felt so powerless.

He saw he was in a field. The Creators were still around.

'We will find a replacement.'

'They will take your place.'

'We will erase their memory when you return.'

'We will return in one week.'

They disappeared. Jordan looked around. He saw some humans in the distance. He really was back home…

He needed to find her though. His trip would be wasted if he didn't search soon enough.

Someone walked past him. They were carrying a strange box like object.

'What's that?' he asked.

The person looked up. It was a boy around his age.

'You really don't know? It's the Detector. It can detect what race, power levels and age of anyone. Look, I'll try it on you,' he pointed it at Jordan.

Jordan almost cried out in protest but he remembered what the Creators had said. He was human. He just hoped they were right. A few minutes later, the boy talked to him again.

'You're a human. I know that was obvious. You are quite powerful though even though it says you are only 20,' he told Jordan.

Jordan smiled.

'That's right! Err, I'm not sure about the power part though,' he said quickly.

'That's ok. I'm Gary,' he said.

'Great! Do you know anyone called M-Eva?' he asked.

Gary nodded.

'Yeah, she's my girlfriend. I could take you to her. Is that ok?' Gary replied.

Jordan almost gasped. Molly has a _boyfriend_? He tried to hide it but Gary saw. He looked at Jordan.

'Did you used to know really well?' he asked.

'Yeah. Could you take me to her anyway?' Jordan asked.

Gary nodded.

'You're just in time. We are throwing a birthday party for her. She is 18 now. We are going to Nurasia tomorrow, but I'm sure I can get her to let you to come too. You must be a very good old friend,' Gary said.

Nurasia? Molly must be trying to visit Aikka! Jordan smiled. If he could get to Nurasia as well…that really would make this worthwhile.

They soon arrived at the Wei's house.

Stan and Koji were already there. Their mouths dropped open when they saw Jordan standing with Gary.

'I'm going inside to do the big plan,' Gary said.

He slipped in the house. Stan and Koji ran over to Jordan.

'What are you doing here?' Stan hissed at him.

'I thought Molly told me you were…' Koji whispered.

'Not right now! I'll explain later!' Jordan muttered back.

Inside they could hear voices.

'Hey Gary, are you the only one here?' Molly said.

'Well, your dad is out at work. I guess we should take a walk,' Gary replied.

'Don't you know it's…'

'I have a surprise outside. It just got bigger a few minutes before. Think back to anyone you miss.'

'There's a lot and most of them are too busy…'

'Not this one!'

Stan and Koji were still staring at Jordan.

'You are meant to be the _Avatar_,' Koji groaned.

'I've given that up for a while,' Jordan said.

They could hear Molly and Gary inside.

'It's a guy, 20 years old and completely human. I did test him and I do have the proof,' Gary told her.

Outside Stan gasped quietly.

'But you are not completely human! It would have said that! What has happened?' he said.

Molly heard him but Gary didn't.

'I heard someone outside. Who is it?' she asked.

'I actually forgot to ask him! I knew I had forgotten someone! I was on my way here when I saw a white light. I went up and I saw the guy and he said he knew you,' Gary explained.

There was a silence. Stan and Koji were still staring at Jordan.

'Look I'm going to go if this how you react to me. I don't want to see _her_ reaction as well,' Jordan hissed at Stan and Koji.

He stood up and silently left and ran. He heard the door open.

'Is this some kind of joke?' Molly asked.

'He was here!' Gary yelled.

'He just left!' Koji muttered.

'I would have stopped him but he went without warning!' Stan said.

They were quiet but Molly was curious.

'Why who was it?' she asked.

'Jordan,' Stan said.

'Huh? But that can't be right!' she said.

Everyone was silent. Molly felt so stupid. She should have guessed. Now she could never see him again.

Then she saw him. He hadn't changed a bit. He smiled and spoke.

'Sorry I ran off. I made an excuse but I can't really turn up for your birthday without a present!'


	2. Molly's 18th Birthday

**Chapter 2**** – Molly's 18****th**** Birthday**

Molly was so happy to see him again. It had been too long. She pretended not to be too happy though, after all she had a boyfriend now.

Jordan now had a special necklace for her.

'I was going to give it to you but I realised I'd dropped it earlier. So I went back to get it. Is that ok?' Jordan did the necklace up for her.

Molly took a good look at the necklace. It was a glass heart but when she looked closely she saw it had a picture of Maya in it.

She blinked. The picture had changed to Aikka. Then it changed to Jordan. Then it changed to Jordan, Aikka and her all together. Then it changed to herself. It kept changing pictures.

'It shows you pictures of things about you. I got it made on a distant planet. I've been travelling a lot through the last few years,' Jordan smiled.

'Thanks,' Molly looked at the necklace again.

'Come on! I know you love the necklace but we do have a busy schedule!' Gary grinned at her.

Molly looked up. She had been thinking back to Oban but Gary had dragged her out of her thoughts.

'Where are we going?' she asked.

'Somewhere very special,' he smiled.

Everyone followed Gary. Even Stan and Koji didn't know what was going on but supposedly Don had helped with the plan. Jordan went up next to Gary.

'Is this about Nur...' he started whispering in Gary's ear.

'Yeah, it's about the trip, so be quiet!' Gary was really happy about this.

Jordan went back to Stan and Koji.

'Why are you here?' Stan whispered.

Jordan thought for a moment.

'I felt lonely, and I want to see you all again before you are old and have led your lives to the full,' Jordan sighed.

'Why didn't Gary detect your power?' Koji asked him.

'Because for one week, I've given up all the power of being an Avatar,' Jordan explained.

'You have what?!' Stan and Koji yelled at the same time.

Gary and Molly turned around at this point.

'What is it?' Molly asked.

'Uh, nothing, just someone we knew has given up everything for not long but we all feel they are an idiot,' Stan said.

It took Molly a minute to suss it out and she then gasped.

'What is it?' Gary asked.

'Nothing…' Molly stared at Jordan.

They started walking again.

After a long silence they arrived at a large building.

'Eva, what was your most favourite trip ever?' Gary asked her.

Molly thought for a moment then broke into a grin.

'My 16th birthday trip to Nurasia with my dad! But we didn't get into the holy city of Daul last time…the Crogs prevented us from doing that,' Molly sighed.

'But this time…' Gary smiled.

Everyone stared at him.

'You have managed to get the Crogs to let you in?' Koji asked.

'Even better! You know how you have been sending letters to Aikka?' Gary asked Molly.

She blushed.

'Uh yeah, but…' she stammered.

'Well his parents have finally agreed to let some of us stay in the palace for two weeks!' Gary told her.

Molly opened her mouth in shock. Everyone felt the same way.

'You got into Daul and the palace?' Stan muttered.

'Yeah, and we are allowed three people! Of course, Eva chooses because it is her birthday,' Gary smiled.

Molly thought quietly.

'I'll need to go. Gary will also go, as he obviously came up with the idea. But as for the last person…' she pointed to Jordan.

'Huh? Me?' he said.

'Of course! I haven't seen you in ages and you know Aikka better than anyone else here. You'd be perfect!' Molly smiled.

'I-I don't know…' Jordan sighed.

It was a two week trip. He would have to leave halfway through and he didn't think he'd get away with that.

'Please?' Molly asked.

Jordan looked into her eyes. She was desperate for him to come along. He knew it was wrong but…

'Ok, I'll come,' he smiled weakly.

'Great!' Molly cried.

She started asking Gary how he managed to convince the King and Queen to let them stay there. While Gary was answering, Don arrived.

'Happy birthday Eva!' he yelled.

He was holding a cake shaped like a star racer. But what Gary didn't notice was that it was the Arrow III star racer.

Molly looked at the cake then Don. She knew that Don had told her he would give her a sign when she could race again. She was _sure_ this was the sign she had been waiting for. She would have to ask Don later.

'Your transport is waiting,' he smiled.

Molly gave him a big hug.

'This is the greatest present ever! Did you also ask…?' Molly gestured to Jordan.

Don shook his head. He hid very well that he was also shocked about Jordan. Gary was beginning to sense something was wrong.

'Did you do something to cause a big a fuss when you left?' Gary whispered to Jordan.

'Yeah, something like that,' Jordan sighed.

They all went inside. Don dragged Jordan to the side while Gary told Molly about the star cruiser they were taking.

'Could you please explain what is going on? Eva waits for you for ages, you never turn up, she loses hope and you expect a warm welcome!' Don muttered.

Jordan sighed.

'I would have come back sooner but Avatar training took longer than I thought. I took this chance and I came back,' Jordan shrugged.

'Stan told me that you had given up your powers. Explain!' Don whispered.

Jordan looked around. Everyone was paying attention to Gary but Molly kept glancing at Jordan and Don.

'I'm going to only you but I've chosen to be ordinary for a week. Someone else has been lumbered with the duties of being Avatar till I come back,' Jordan quietly whispered to Don.

Don gasped.

'You have given up your duties? Don't you realise the risks? Do you even know who has taken your duties?' Don was yelling.

Everyone turned around. They had heard. Jordan just shook his head at Don and went back to the others.

Don was confused, was Jordan answering his question? He didn't know but he wasn't going to ask again. After all, it had been Jordan's choice. Don went back to the others as well.

Everyone was silent until Rick crashed through the door.

'Hey, what's with the quiet? It's supposed to be a birthday today! Where is the Little Mouse? Ah here she is!' Rick ruffled Molly's hair.

He handed her a small book.

'This is all the articles and photos I could find of Maya. I hope you enjoy it!' Rick opened the book for Molly.

Molly flipped through the pages. There were so many photos of her. She was in some of them too. She smiled at Rick.

'Thanks,' she said.

Rick ruffled her hair and saw Jordan.

'And how is my favourite gunner boy? I haven't you for years!' Rick grinned.

'Fine, I guess…' Jordan mumbled.

Gary smiled.

'Well everyone is here! Eva's stuff is already on and I'm going to get my stuff on in a minute. Where is your stuff Jordan?' Gary asked.

Jordan then realised he had forgotten to take anything with him! He knew he was going to be with Molly for a week, but he had nothing with him!

'I'll get it,' he quickly said and ran out of the door.

There was a suitcase outside. It had a tag on it.

'_You forgot something_,' it said.

Jordan tore off the tag and went back in.

'I realised I had left it err, outside,' Jordan couldn't think of an excuse.

Gary grabbed the suitcase and went inside the star cruiser. He came out after a minute.

'It's been put away,' he said.

Jordan smiled. Well this is it, he thought. No turning back now. It was too late. He knew he would have to make an excuse during the trip when he would have to leave Nurasia. Ah well, that could wait.

'Let the party begin!' yelled Molly.

**hope you liked it!**

**i'll add more soon!**


End file.
